War with glados
by BigRedKing
Summary: Wheatley finally made it back to earth, after three months floating through space, when he finally did, Chell found him, and Wheatley repented for trying to kill her, many times, and they decided together to head back and confront Glados, one last time. rated t for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for being brave enough to read my fiction, all flames will be ignored, constructive critisism will be smiled upon for the advice, even if you dont like it review any way and tell me why so i can improve**

* * *

It was three whole months after Chell left Aperture Science. She made it into civilization, specifically in Michigan. She became a famous scientist, and earned lots of money, about a thousand dollars.

Anyways, back to the story- exactly three months after Portal 2 (November 12, 2031), Chell was sitting at a bench in the park, when she heard something. "?" she wondered, looking up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-", the voice screamed (?!), until it landed in the ground creating a small crater. Chell analyzed it for a while until finally realizing what it was. "Oh, uh, hello! I still don't know your name, but names don't really matter." Wheatley (who Chell knew at the lab, and who ultimately was sent to space until now) rambled. Chell picked him up, as he was not very heavy and gave him a questioning look. "Oh, you are _probably _wondering how I got here. Well, while I was just floating around, regretting all my actions, when I just got to close to Earth's atmosphere, and so I- well, landed here. Well, now that you are educated, I need to tell you something seriously." Chell nodded, now placing Wheatley on the bench. "You remember that Glados person?" Chell nodded, looking angry for a second. "Well, I have a plan. I have great experience with hacking, and was able to hack into my system while in space for about 3 months. Can you please press this button?" Wheatley asked, motioning his eye towards a button on his head. Chell put him on the ground, pressed the button, and closed her eyes. She opened, and saw Wheatley with a small robot body. Chell looked upon his body with amazement. "Pretty cool, right?" Wheatley rhetorically asked. "Now, that is only step 1 of my plan. You see, me and you are going to break into Glados's lab and attack her, and everything she's got. OH and I have some things for you." He reached his hand behind his back-probably from a secret apartment-and took out four things, two portal guns, a pistol and a shotgun. He passed the portal gun and pistol to her, and Wheatley kept the other Portal Gun and the shotgun. He looked down the barrel of the gun. "I can't seem to find the bullets…" He then pulled the trigger, shooting him 10 feet back. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" Wheatley said, 10 feet away and on the ground. Indeed, the upgrade gave him protection from his own weapons. Chell looked at him and exclaimed, "Ha ha ha ha!" She then ran over to him and helped him up. "Okay, now…" Wheatley said, "It is time to attack!"

Wheatley looked at Chell, and Chell smiled. They looked towards Aperture and descended upon it.

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER. THIS IS ONLY AN INTRODUCTION CHAPTER; THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE (HOPEFULLY) LONGER. **

**REVIEW THIS IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS! Keep in mind this is my first fic and I am 11 :P**


	2. Chapter 2:alerting the enemy

**WELCOME BACK TO WAR ON GLADOS! **

Chapter 2: Alerting the Enemy

Glados's POV

I remember the day Chell left. I knew her name because I looked at her files. That was also the day the tiny, idiotic core known as Wheatley was blasted into space, never to be seen. Even though I found out I was Caroline, I still had one big question floating in my circuits: How could Chell forgive me?

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the elevator. This surprised me because ever since Chell left, I have had no visitors. I opened the elevator to see who had been there, and saw none other than Chell- and Wheatley in a full robot body- duel-wielding a portal gun and a regular human gun. I don't remember for certain what kind of human guns, but that is not the point. They both were greeted by my android security, the turrets- who were defeated by portals. Chell portaled one android on the other and Wheatley shot them for good measure. That was impressive for a person who was defeated by a potato (or me). They headed to the door to exit the elevator room, and that was when I figured out the answer to my previous question: Chell _didn't _forgive me. But apparently she had forgiven Wheatley. "I need to do something quick!" I exclaimed to nobody. I then stared at the left over android body I had- built for a female. I sighed, plugged it in to the transfer machine, and hit "ON". After 10 seconds, the android's once black eye was now glowing yellow. "It is time for evasive maneuvers." I said, as I hit the "EMERGENCY SECURITY BUTTON".

**What will happen to Chell and Wheatley? Will Glados get what she deserves? Will we have any more POV chapters? The answer to that one is no, but tune in next chapter to see the other question's answers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Emergency Droids

**Welcome back AGAIN to War on Glados! **

Chapter 3: The Emergency Droids

Wheatley and Chell exited the elevator room, and saw an empty room, colored white. "Wow, she really cleaned this place up, huh?" Wheatley asked. Suddenly, an alarm was sounded off, and it made Chell cover her ears. "WHAT! IS! HAPPENING!?" Wheatley yelled over the alarm. The alarm stopped, and 4 elevators were lowered down in front of the two. "Huh, I wonder what's…" The doors to all the elevators opened, revealing 4 new turrets. "Well, this shouldn't be too hard!" Wheatley exclaimed, just before the first turret shot a speeding energy ball at them. "GHAAAH! Hit the deck!" screamed Wheatley, before them both did that. The energy ball fizzled away on the wall. Wheatley and Chell got back up and walked in front of it again. "Come on, mate, hit us with your best shot!" Wheatley said to the turret, before the turret shot another energy ball. They both ducked, as Chell put a portal behind them. Chell put another portal behind the turret, so it was fizzled. Wheatley stood up and said to the other turrets, "Hey, how do you feel now that I destroyed your friend?" All the turrets responded with, "Target found!" and then all fired energy balls at them. Wheatley and Chell ran behind the elevators to get away. "What are we going to do now?" Wheatley pondered to Chell. He was answered by the sound of fizzling turrets. "Oh, I guess those energy balls were bouncy. That doesn't really make much _sense, _but this is Aperture, nothing makes sense." Wheatley rambled, until the sound of a door stopped him. "Time to move on, um… lady." Wheatley awkwardly uttered before him and Chell went into the other room.

MEANWHILE, far away in another room, Glados was getting worried. "What am I going to do? Chell and Wheatley are getting closer to me, and I have to fighting experience outside of neurotoxin!" Glados then noticed Atlas and P-Body lounging, being electrocuted by their soda, and coming back to life. "This may buy me some time…" Glados whispered. "Hey! You two!" She yelled at them, startling them because of her new body. "I need you to do something for me!"

**END OF THIRD CHAPTER! **

**In case you wanted to know, the new turret is called the Energy Turret. You can use it in a story, IF you give credit to me, the BigRedKing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter! I have read reviews of this story, and will try and improve with this chapter. So, on with the story! **

Chapter 4: The Distraction

Chell and Wheatley went into the next room and stumbled upon two robots- a tall, skinny one, and a smaller, rounder one. The first one was P-Body, the second one was Atlas. They were blocking a door labeled "Glados's Emergency Facility". "Um, hello? Can you two understand me?" Wheatley asked, and P-Body nodded. "Well, um, can you two just step aside and let us in that door? You know, the door you are blocking? Can you do that for us?" P-Body and Atlas looked at each other, then back at Wheatley. They then charged at full speed, with portal gun in hand, ready to destroy them. Wheatley and Chell moved three steps to the left, and that caused the two stupid robots to crash into the door. "Is that a "no", then? Or did you two just see a fly and were trying to get it?" Wheatley almost sarcastically asked again, and was responded by a whack across the face from a portal gun from Atlas. "Yeah, so that's definitely a no." Wheatley stumbled up, and then said, looking at them, "Well, I just wanted to be civil, like a nice robot, but you forced me to attack you. Come on, lady; let's show these stupid, uneducated robots what we got!" Wheatley shot at Atlas, who ran left, and Chell shot at P-Body, who ran right. They both bumped into each other at a corner, and laughed. "Oh, ha-ha, so very funny. It's so funny… it's not funny at all." Wheatley said, failing at a joke. Atlas pointed behind Wheatley, and Wheatley said, "What is it?", and looked behind him. Atlas charged at Wheatley, who then turned back around, and hit Atlas in the head and knocked him out. "I… I meant to do that. Yeah, how do you like it, huh?" Wheatley said, faking toughness. P-Body stepped out of the way of the door, but hit Wheatley in the head again just for fun. "Grrr…." Wheatley growled at him. They went in the door and found it completely empty. "Uh…. Hello? Anyone here? Any helpless robots for us to destroy?" Wheatley blabbered.

"I'm over here, moron."

Chell and Wheatley looked behind them to see Glados, with a full robot body, holding a spear. "What took you so long? If you wanted to come here to try and destroy me, that's fine. But you had to wait three whole months? Well, no matter. Let us fight-to the _death." _ Glados said that last word in a deeper voice, probably implying she was serious. Wheatley looked at Chell, who nodded. "Okay, let's go."

**Tune in next time for the battle of good and evil! Same Big Red Time, same Big Red Channel! More or less with the "time" part.**


	5. THE BATTLE!

**Before I move on, there might be some people who can't believe Chell forgave Wheatley and not Glados. Well, here's a question: Would you rather be friends with your nerdy friend who became a jock, or the sarcastic and rude jock lady who was always a jock? Now, to the next chapter! **

Chapter 5: The Battle!

"I saw what you did to my robots, and I have to say, I am impressed." Glados complimented. Wheatley repeatedly tried to shoot Glados, but she zoomed around the room too fast. "…except for _you. _That was dumb luck, what you did to him." Chell portaled over to Glados, who hit Chell over the head with her staff. "Oh, did I hurt you? I was only trying to tap you on the head." Glados sarcastically said. Chell shot at Glados, but she dodged it- by back flipping into the wall, and wall kicking herself behind Chell. "You know, I am starting to think this is getting kind of tedious…" Glados thought out loud, when Chell shot a portal above her and a portal next to Wheatley. Wheatley shot in the portal while Chell kept moving the portal trying to get her. Wheatley then heard a clicking sound, but no bullets. "Oops, out of bullets. I'll just reload now…" Glados's eye turned red, and she zoomed towards Wheatley and pushed him into the portal. When he fell out of the other portal, the pack of bullets fell a few feet away. "Oh, do you want this?" Glados said as she picked up the bullet pack. "GO FETCH!" She threw it into the incinerator. Wheatley just lay there. "Ugh…" Chell ran towards Glados shooting at her, but Glados just hit her and knocked both her guns out of her hands. Glados then destroyed her portal gun and her regular gun. "How ironic, you were once the person who was destroying my things and killing me. And now, it's the other way around. One moment please." She walked towards Wheatley and kicked him in the head, knocking his head off and turning himself back into a sphere. "That kind of hurt." Wheatley yelled. "Well," Glados said with her staff raised, "it is time to finally have the upper hand."

**Uh oh, this looks bad for our heroes! Who will magically swoop in to save them? Try and guess in the comments and you will win! **


	6. The Surprise!

**Beginning where we left off… **

Chapter 6: The Surprise

Glados raised the spear over Chell, who was lying on the ground, with her broken portal gun and regular gun scattered across the floor. Wheatley was a core again, with his body lying 5 feet away. "Well," Glados said evilly, with her eye glowing red. "It is time to finally have the upper hand." Suddenly, with no warning, a medium sized radio (playing the instrumental version of Still Alive) was thrown at Glados's head. Chell got up and ran towards Wheatley, and put him back in his body. "WHO THREW THAT?!" Glados screamed. She looked behind her and saw a bearded man with a companion cube on his back, who also was wearing a lab coat. "Hey! I know who that is!" Wheatley shouted. "It's-it's-um, Doug? Doug Rattman, right? Yeah, I am totally correct." Doug Rattman (that was the bearded man in a lab coat) cleared his throat. "Glados, remember me? I was a scientist at the lab back in the old days. You probably thought I died. But I froze myself in a cryogenic storage, and was found by your two robots." At that moment, Atlas and P-Body walked in the room, and saw Glados. P-Body waved, but Glados looked at him with an angry expression. Atlas and P-Body walked towards Chell and Wheatley and just sat on the floor. "Anyways… It is my time for my revenge." Doug finished. He pulled out a portal gun from his lab coat pocket, and threw the Companion Cube to Chell. Chell smiled and hugged the companion cube. Wheatley looked at her weirdly, thinking she was weird. Anyways, Glados zoomed towards Doug, but he put a portal behind him and a portal above him, and ran. Glados zoomed into the portal and fell on the ground with a WHAM, Glados got up, and her eye turned dark red, and she said, "Congratulations. You earned yourself death." Glados zoomed towards him faster than she was before, and grabbed his arm. Doug punched her in the face, but she didn't react. She just whacked him in the stomach with her staff. He was pushed against a wall, and Glados tried to stab him in the chest. He scooted away, making her jab her staff in the wall. "No problem…" She thought, as she pulled it out of the wall. That caused a crack to go up to the ceiling, and made parts of the ceiling fall down on the floor. This made the floor crack open, which was bad since the room they were in was right above the incinerator room. "Oh no, we need to save the Rattman guy!" Wheatley told Chell, as they ran to save him. Atlas and P-Body then chatted to each other in a weird language, and then ran to save Glados. The room was tearing apart by now, to apocalyptic levels. Doug was using the portal gun to shield himself from Glados's staff. "Doug! You need to get out of here! I'm no scientist, but I can tell you this room is not safe!" Wheatley warned. Doug looked down at the lava pit, and said, "Go." Wheatley then questioned with, "What?!" "GO! I'll meet you out! Just go now!" Chell and Wheatley went through the door, but Atlas and P-Body stayed.

Chell, with the companion cube, and Wheatley ran through the rooms and looked at each one. There was the room with the new turrets, which were one foot bigger than the normal one, and have a bigger eye (on account of the ammo). Another room they saw was the room they fought Atlas and P-Body in (an easy battle at its finest). Finally, they stopped at the elevator room- where they encountered the first turrets. "I hope Doug is alright." Wheatley said, sadly. A knock at the door startled them. Wheatley calmly shouted, "Come in." In came Doug Rattman, with the portal gun in hand. Wheatley and Chell then became happier. "What happened to Glados?" Wheatley questioned. "Oh, she fell into the pit of lava. I _think _I saw her two robots running off somewhere… but we probably have nothing to worry about." They all then followed Chell to her house, unaware of the bad future.

MEANWHILE….. 

Atlas and P-Body were dragging the shut down Glados body to the fixing room. Atlas handed P-Body a hammer, who then pried open Glados's circuit board (on her back). Atlas then passed him some pliers, and P-Body then took the chip out of Glados. Atlas took a chip from a box labeled "Glados Emergency Chip" and gave it to P-Body. P-Body carefully placed it in Glados's body. They then nail the circuit board shut, flipped the body over, and pulled a switch, electrocuting Glados's body. Glados's eye glowed bright yellow, meaning she was alive.

**Chell and Wheatley may have won the battle, but they haven't won the… **

**WAR ON GLADOS **

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE IT IS! THE 7****th**** CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7: Glados's Epic Revenge

Chell, Wheatley and Doug Rattman were last seen leaving Aperture Science to Chell's house. Now, they are peacefully living together like a normal family- except nothing like a normal family. Chell and Wheatley were flipping through channels when they saw an interesting news story. "This is Sarah Vandalia with breaking news! strange noises were heard inside the abandoned Aperture Science facilities. When local policeman, Jacob Harrison, decided to investigate, he made it back with bruises on his body. When interviewed he had this to say: "I saw three robots, and one of the robots talked sarcastically, and then tried to kill me! It mentioned something about "three destructive people" leaving the lab, but I may just be crazy." You heard it here first; an insane robot is preparing to attack the city. We'll have more news about this shocking story soon." Chell turned the TV off at that point. "Uh oh, this is bad, this is so bad! She's alive!" Wheatley said panicking. "Don't worry, we've defeated her before. It will be easy to defeat her." Doug reassuringly told Wheatley. Suddenly the phone rang. Wheatley picked it up, and then said to the other person, "Oh, put it on speakerphone? Okay, I'll do that." He hit the button to set it to speakerphone (or whatever it is called) then put the phone down. "Hello." Glados's voice said. "Me and those idiotic robots are planning an attack on you and your town. We will not stop until we find you, and _**destroy you**__."_ Doug interrupted her by saying, "Do you honestly think you can defeat us? You and your two robots COMBINED will be no match for our strength!" There was a short silence, and then Glados replied, "We'll see about that." And then she hung up. Wheatley worriedly said, "How can we defeat 3 robots? We have no weapons, and unless you are planning on hitting her with a portal gun, we are going to need some artillery." Chell stood up and walked over to the wall. She tapped on the wall five times, and it slid open to reveal a secret room. Doug and Wheatley followed her in it. It was full of scientific and military-grade weapons and armor. "Hmm…" Doug thought. "These could be useful." Chell suited up into Spartan armor, except without the helmet. She took a big, green machine gun. "Now it's my turn." Exclaimed Doug. He took standard military armor, with a helmet painted red. The helmet had nothing to cover his face. His weapon of choice was a giant battle axe, so he would be able to chop up Glados and her partners. Wheatley excitedly chose his gear. His armor was made of pure titanium, and he wore a golden helmet. He decided to put see-through glass to cover up his face, so no one could break his core. He decided to choose a rocket launcher to blow the enemy up. "Um, are you sure you want to use that weapon?" questioned Doug. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Responded Wheatley obliviously. "Well, um…" Doug was interrupted by a loud crash. "That must be Glados!" Doug told them. They ran outside to see Glados, Atlas and P-Body- in giant robot suits, destroying the city. Doug looked at Chell and Wheatley and said, "Time to finish this."

**CUE AWESOME MUSIC. WATCH THE AWESOME BATTLE UNFOLD WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MADE!**


	8. The Even Awesomer Battle (So FAR)

**HERE I AM! IM ALIVE! (PS: Chell left the Companion Cube inside)**

Chapter 8: The Even Awesomer Battle

Wheatley charged at Mecha-Glados at full speed. "I WILL DESTROY YOOOOOOU!" He then tripped on a rock and faceplanted on the ground. "I'm okay…" He said, and then got up. "DIIIIIIE!" He screamed, and fired multiple times. Mecha-Glados swat the missiles away, and then gloated, "Is that a rocket launcher or a pea shooter?" Wheatley then kicked her in the leg. Glados kicked him back, sending him slamming into Chell's house's door. "Anyone else want to try it?" Wheatley hypothetically asked. Doug walked in front of Glados. "You think just because you're in a robot suit means we can't defeat you? I'll show you!" He chopped of her hand, making her very angry. I say this because her eye was seriously red right now. That's bad. "If you think that can stop me, you must be insane- oh, wait, I mean even more insane." This angered Doug threw his axe at her, and she grabbed it, and zapped it with her red eye. "I forgot to mention, my eye can shoot lasers now. And so do theirs." She said, talking about Atlas and P-Body. They all then demonstrated by making a building explode. "…how about we show no mercy now?" Glados asked, and answered it herself by shooting at Chell, who jumped out of the way. "Well, if you can show no mercy, then we will too!" Doug gladly stated, as he, Chell and Wheatley wildly shot and her. "This is kind of entertaining. But the fun is almost over for you." Glados said evilly. Glados swatted all the missiles back at them, blowing up most of the building. The last missile was swatted at Doug, who was severely hurt. "OH NO!" Wheatley screamed. Wheatley ran to hide in the broken building, with Glados and Chell still fighting.

Inside the building, Wheatley was calling a hospital. "Hello? Yeah, this is Wheatley. Um, someone got severely injured. It was a rocket that was fired at him. It was fired by a robot. A big robot. With a red eye. Oh, the address? I'll go check… (Explosion) AAAH!... Okay, that address is "3-1-11-5 Icing Lane". Why are you laughing, mate? Okay, just come here as quickly as possible." A minute later, an ambulance came, and put Doug in. Someone came out of the ambulance- and he was holding a crowbar. Wheatley gasped. "GORDON FREEMAN!"

**How will Gordon Freeman from Half-Life affect the story? Find out next time, on the next thrilling episode of… **

**WAR! WITH! GLAAAAAADOS! **


	9. Gordon Freeman Fights Ferociously

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I BLAME SUMMER. **

Chapter 9: Gordon Freeman Fights Foes Ferociously (AKA Alliterations Are Amazing)

Glados laughed at her new opponent, the silent man with the crowbar, Gordon Freeman. "Do you expect me to be defeated by _you? _I could defeat you in my sleep- if I did sleep, that is." Gordon Freeman then demonstrated his skills, by climbing onto P-Body's back and onto his head. Atlas told P-Body to hold still, and he tried to zap Gordon Freeman with his laser eye. But, (UN) fortunately, Gordon Freeman jumped off of P-Body's head before he was laser zapped, and instead P-Body's head was lit on fire by the laser. "AAAAAAAH!" He screamed, and ran towards a big body of water. He put his hands it the water, about to splash the fire, but got short circuited by the water. After he fell to the ground disabled, the fire went out. "That was… interesting. For a human." Glados half-complimented. Gordon Freeman ran towards Atlas and started hitting his legs with his crowbar. Atlas swatted at Gordon Freeman, but ended up tipping over. Chell shot a portal on the ground, and a portal at the spot Atlas's head would hit, and Atlas's head was stuck in the portal. Atlas tried to pull his head out, but ended up pulling his head _off. _Atlas's decapitated body blindly wandered around, and kind of accidently kicked Gordon Freeman. He was kicked high in the air, and fell through the roof of Chell's house. Glados then laughed. "You may have defeated my partners with _your _new partners, but now I have the upper hand. Not you, but me. You think you can actually defeat me? With a gun that rips apart the fabric of time and space itself? I am a super advanced AI; you have a -100% chance of winning. So, how about you make the first move?" Chell didn't know what to do. She never had faced Glados like this, with her being a giant robot. She just stood there silently. "Well, if you like being dead…" Glados then started charging up her laser. "5… 4… 3… **2…" **

**WHAT WILL SAVE CHELL? WHEN WILL RATTMAN COME BACK? ALSO, **

**WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COMPANION CUBE? ****FIND OUT NEXT TIME…. **

**ON…. **

**WAR! WITH! GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOS! **

*whew* That's exhausting.


	10. THE COMPANION CUBE STRIKES BACK!

**WELCOME BACK TO THE STORY, YALL. AND THIS TIME, ITS PERSONAL! **

**WAR ON GLADOS CHAPTER 10: Companion Cube Strikes Back! **

**(IN ENTIRELY BOLD WORDS!) **

_**Last time, on War WITH Glados (I don't like that title) **_

**Glados was charging up her laser to zap Chell. "5, 4, 3, ****2-" ****All of a sudden, a giant robot broke through the roof. "What the…?" Glados stuttered shocked. This robot was not like Atlas, P-Body or Wheatley. Its head was not a sphere, but a cube- The Companion Cube! Chell stared at the robot with surprise. "****I am not just a box****." The cube said in a robot voice. "****I am an advanced AI built by Glados, for her foolish tests. The Pills that Rattman took ****(from the Ratman comic) ****were designed to make him unable to here me. Rattman was not crazy- he was just the only one I talked to until now." **** The cube then looked toward Glados. "****And for your evil, Glados, I must defeat you, Once and for all!" ****He charged at her, but she jumped over him. He cleverly grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ground. Glados punched him in the face, but he didn't twitch. He instead picked her up, and threw her into the air. When she started****falling down, he kicked her right in her core-face. She got up and zapped lasers at him. He ducked, and the lasers hit a water tower. The water spilled out, and Glados panicked and stomped the ground, cracked open a hole, and covered it up with dirt. 1 hour later, she came out of the hole. The water had dried out. Chell was asleep, on her wrecked porch. "Looks like that sorry excuse for a robot ran away." An airplane then flew by. Companion Cube was holding on to the bottom, and he let go of the bottom and landed shakily on the ground. "****Ready for round 2?" ****Glados charged at him and pushed him towards a giant cliff, which was 10 miles away, but easy to walk to as a giant robot. Give up, cubehead! I already won! Rattman is gone, Freeman is gone, and Chell has given up! What hope do you have of actually winning?" Glados angrily questioned, while she was holding him off a cliff. Companion Cube grabbed Glados's arms and quickly said, "**_**THIS!" **_**He then swung her around and around, building momentum, until he let go of her arms. That made her fly into the sky, higher and higher until she reached outside the atmosphere and flew into space. She landed on the big, white thing known as the moon. She had been flinged so hard, that she made her shape in the moon. She looked up, and all around her, and realized she was not on Earth anymore. She screamed loudly, making Chell wake up from her sleep. Chell looked towards the robot Companion Cube. **_**Oh, it wasn't a dream.**_**, she thought to herself. She got up and walked inside the house. Wheatley was still there waiting for Glados to stop, and Freeman had been watching TV in the basement. "Oh, is it over?" Wheatley asked. Chell nodded. Wheatley ran down to the basement to get Freeman. Gordon Freeman ran up with Wheatley, with a questioning look. Chell lead them outside, to see everything quiet. No Glados, no lasers, just peace and quiet. An ambulance then zoomed in to the house, and when it stopped out came Doug. "I'm back!" Doug said. He then noticed the giant, robot Companion Cube standing near a cliff. "****What's UP?" ****Doug then ran around and shouted, "WOO! I'M NOT CRAZY!" Chell laughed a lot from that. Wheatley then had an idea. "Can I borrow your car?" He asked Chell. Chell nodded, and Wheatley ran to her car, and drove straight towards the Aperture Lab. He went towards the room from Portal 2 that Chell fought Wheatley. It was now repaired, with a new monitor in it. He saw a tiny room inside that room. He ran into the room, and grabbed a microphone. "Ahem…" He coughed… **

_**This was so crazy, **_

_**I'm just glad that I survived. **_

_**Thanks, Companion Cube, for being awesome. **_

_**Aperture Science. **_

_**They turned me evil, I don't know how. **_

_**I only know it wasn't my fault. **_

_**So stop hating on me! **_

_**Oh, I really wish I could rewind time. **_

_**So I never turned evil- hey, this is a rhyme! **_

_**But now, Glados is gone, **_

_**And we all won, **_

_**I just can't believe **_

_**I Survived. **_

_**I'm bad at singing, **_

_**Why are you still reading this thing? **_

_**It's already done, **_

_**This is filler, **_

_**You can stop reading now. **_

_**If you are still reading, **_

_**Here's an acheivment for you! **_

_**Acheivment Unlocked! **_

_**You Are Such a Fool! **_

_**That isn't a lie, **_

_**You deserve that, for life, **_

_**And I can't believe **_

_**We Survived. **_

_**Doug Rattman- Yeah, he Survived. **_

_**The lady named Chell- Yep, she Survived. **_

_**Gordon Freeman- HE REALLY SURVIVED! **_

_**And I survived, **_

_**I SURVIVED! **_

Congradulations, you finished the story!

I hoped you enjoyed!

The song is called I Survived!

This has been….

WAR

ON

GLADOS!

That was kind of overkill.


End file.
